KTE Yesterday Today And Tomorrow
by KindredFan
Summary: Frank and Julian share a secret


This story is based on the** television show Kindred The Embraced **which was based on the role playing game **Vampire: The Masquerade**. 

Timeline : Set following Cabin In The Woods Summery of Story: When Frank Kohanek is injured following a car accident after fleeing from his partner Sonny and the other Kindred following Archon's funeral. Julian, Sonny, Cash, Lillie along with Daedalus and Sasha care for Frank in the Luna Mansion Meanwhile while caring for Frank Julian must come to decision about Frank's future but not before revealing to Lillie that Frank may actually be his son.

**Of Yesterday, Today And Tomorrow**

**A Kindred: The Embraced Fan Fiction By: Lisa Hobbs Stevens**  
Email lisa. or rain was falling heavily and Frank Kohanek was driving as fast as he could. His mind was reeling his own partner Sonny was Kindred. He had watched from the bushes of what appeared to be a graveside service of someone important. He had followed Lillie never dreaming that he would see not only Julian the prince of the city and his bodyguard Cash, but another young female and another man and his partner.

Frank continued to drive lost in thought when he saw headlights and come toward him. In that instant there was an impact. The large pickup truck had hit Frank's car. Frank had lost control and the car slid from the road into a small embankment.. The pickup truck then stopped only for a minute then fled the scene.

The car had hit a tree and the driver's side was smashed Frank had hit is head during the second impact and was bleeding from the head. He groaned then passed out.

Meanwhile back at the gravesite Sonny talks with Julian. "He saw me Julian." Sonny said to his sire. Julian looked at his childe then spoke " We have to find him, Cash I want you and your Gangrels out searching for Frank and I want him found alive and brought to me at the mansion" Cash nodded then left. Julian turned back to Sonny and spoke "Go with Cash do you what you can to help." Sonny gave a slight nod then ran to catch up with Cash. Julian, Lillie, Sasha and Daedalus had decided to make their way back to the city..

Sonny was driving down the route that Frank would have taken when he saw what looked to be Frank's car. Sonny pulled over and ran towards the embankment. He looked inside the car and saw Frank. He was bleeding and unconcousious but alive. He promptly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Julian's number. Julian was lost in thought when his car phone had rung. He went to answer it. "Sonny, what is it ? " Sonny spoke quickly "Julian Frank's had an accident he's alive but he's hurt." Julian gasped as he listened to his childe. "Alright tell me where you are ? Sonny quickly gave Julian directions and hung up within minutes Julian's car pulled up. Sonny had pulled Frank from the car and dragged him to the road. Julian and Daedalus went to check on Frank's condition. Daedalus spoke up "Julian he's bleeding pretty bad from his head and has a broken arm and some bumps and bruises but I think we can care for him at the mansion, he should be fine." Julian nodded and then instructed Sonny and Daedalus to place Frank in the car.  
Once at the mansion Frank was taken upstairs and a Kindred doctor was called. The doctor had set Frank's arm and stitched up his head. Hours later Frank awoke.

Julian was sitting there reading when Frank stirred. He looked up and spoke "Welcome back to the land of the living Frank, you gave us quite a scare." Frank looked at Julian and replied "Where am I ?" Julian smiled and replied "you're in my home you've got a lot of healing to do but you are going to be fine. Can you tell me what happened ?" Frank sat up and grumbled in pain the spoke " I was driving the next thing I know I saw headlights come towards me next thing I know I wake up here, Julian I know Sonny is Kindred I saw him." Julian looked at the detective and spoke "I know, Kindred Law states that if human's find out about us they must either be embraced or made to forget. I'm in a very tricky position because of my oath to Alexandra to protect you and Kindred Law, but we will discuss it. In the meantime I would like you to remain in my home as my guest, Frank you're free to go anywhere on the grounds but you are not free to leave them. I'll have your pain medication and some food brought to you." Frank nodded as Julian left the room.

Julian made his way downstairs and into his study when Sonny came in with a bag from Frank's apartment. Julian noticed a photograph album sticking out and spoke "Sonny can I see that for a moment please ?" Sonny set the bag down and handed Julian the photo album. Julian opened it up and began looking at the pictures one photo in particular caught his eye. The photo was of woman who he recognized. Sonny spoke up "That's Frank's birth mother she died shortly after giving birth to him. She was unmarried with no family so Frank was adopted sometime after his birth by the Kohanek's. You knew her didn't you ?" Julian looked up and spoke "Yes, Sonny I did, her name was Laura Williams we had an intimate relationship and that's all I'm going to say about it.


End file.
